Just a little story
by UchihaKeiko93
Summary: On a mission Sakura finds a little girl, both of her parents are dead. Sakura decides that she s going to take her with her. 1 year later Sakura is on a mission and gets kidnapped by the akatsuki. And there she crosses paths with a sertain missing ninja
1. Chapter 1 The destroyed village

**Hey people! sorry for the long wait for me to upload a frikkin story, but my imagination isn`t on it`s grates and...well yeah....have tried like....dusin of times to make a SasuSaku fanfiction but it`s always turns up like crap! But I have finaly made one....I`m shuting up now and let you guys read in peace=P**

The village was ruind. All of the huses was burned to the ground. Some still was standing but was in awful condisrion. A pink haired 17 year old girl was walking down a street....well what was a street. She was looking in every house to see if it where anny survivors from the attack. Then she came to a house, she went inside and wnet to the living room. Then she saw the most horrible thing. The living room was all messy and there was blood everywhere. And behind the dining table was two bodys. A man and a whoman, both dead. then she heard a child cry, she followed the cry and found a four year old little girl hinding in a courner. She was starring right infront of her, and was crying.

**-** Hey sweety, it`s going to be ok now. I`m not gonna hurt you. Said Sakura with a calm an jentle voice. The girl looked up at her and was backing away from her.

**-**NO DON`T KILL ME!!! Sakura cam closer to the frightend four year old.

**-**Sweety I`m not gonna hurt you, I`m here to help you ok? Sakura came closer and reached out her hand.

**-**Com`on, lets get you out of here, it`s not safe. Said sakura and touched the girls face. The little girl looked at Sakura with a scared mixed with comfurt. She didn`t say annything the little four year old hugged Sakura and started crying again.

**-**NO! I CAN`T GO!!! MOMMY AND DADDY HAEN`T WOKEN UP YET!!!!

Sakura hugged the poor girl back.

**-**I`m sorry sweety, but you mommmy and daddy....is in a long sleep. But, they`re always with you...in here. Said Sakura and put her hand on theplce where the little girls heart was.

**-**I-I don`t understand, if they are asleep why can`t they just wake up? The little girl looked at Sakura with a sad look.

**-**ok let me try to aksplain so you understand what I`m saying. The little girl nodded a very weak nod. The tears was running down her cheak.

**-**Sweaty...your parents....they`re dead...The little girl looked sad but also she looked like she didn`t understand.

**-**dead...whas does that mean...? Sakura hugged the little girl tight.

**-**sweaty....dead means that they`re gone to heaven...they`re spirits has left they`re bodies...to heaven where they look down at you and see you live your life right. Sakura was clam and her voice was low jentle and cumfurting. The little girl got tears in her eyes again.

**-**But why? *cries* why did they leave me? The little girl was hugging Sakura tighter.

**-**They didn`t want to leave you, but they had to so you would survive. The little girl was still crying but she listend to Sakura.

**-**And, I think that now they want you to live your life happy and with joy. So you can come with me if you want...I bet my mom will let you inn. Do you want that? The little girl nodded. _I want to go with this woman, shes so nice to me. She saved me, and now shes letting me come with her and living with her and her mom. Mommy daddy, if your watching, are you happy for me? _Sakura lifted up the little girl and put her cloak over her(while holding her).

-Let`s go. Said Sakura and went out of the blowed up house. She walked down the jused to be street and met Kakashi and Naruto. The others was out finding other survivors.

**-**HEY Sakura-chan!!! Narutos voice was bringing Sakura out of her thoughts. The little girl in her arms was now asleep in Sakuras arms. Naruto was now behind her back and looked at what she had in her arms.

Whos that kid? he asked. Sakura looked at him, and looked back at the little girl.

**-**I don`t know her name, but I found her in a house that looked like it was going to fall on her. And her parents is dead. Sakura said and was on her way back to Konoha.

**-**Hey where your going? Asked Naruto, he was looking at Kakashi who was reading his book but some times shoot glanses at Sakura and the little girl in her arms.

**-**I need to get her to Konoha, it`s not safe here for her. said Sakura and started walking again.

Kakashi stopped Naruto who was going to follow her.

**-**easy, I`m sending Pakkun after her, she will be fine and we have still a mission to compleate. And Shes right, it`s not safe here for that little girl, Sakuras doing the right thing by bringing her to Konoha. Kakashi said before he summend Pakkun to go after Sakura.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**finaly the prolog is done....a little long but who cares:P **

**I hope you guys like it and R& comment^^  
Ja na: See yah in japanese=P **


	2. Chapter 2 1 year later

_**Hey guys! here`s chapter number 1. it`s a little short but I`m a little lazy so...xD**_

_**But I hope you guys like it^^  
**__Inner me: Get to the story allready!!!_

_me: ok, ok..sheesh._

**1 year later.**

1 year has passed since Sakura had found the little girl. In the 1 year who had passed, the little girl named keiko had been adopted by Sakuras family. And little Keiko was getting very close to Sakura. Everyday when Sakura came back form a mission she would follow Sakura where ever she went. She would even help Sakura with her choirses in the house. Keiko was a sweet girl, and Sakura loved her like a little sister. Since her mother wasn`t able to get annymore kids, Keiko had been the little sister Sakura never had. But after the akcident Sakura had been more than a mother than a sister to keiko.

**-**Sissy!! look sissy! Keiko said and hold out flowers to Sakura. Both of them were in the park and Keiko had picked flowers.

**-**Keiko how beutiful! here lets put this ribbon on and then put them in this cup with water so they wont die before we get home. Said Sakura and smiled to Keiko who had a big smile on her face and nodded. The two girls smiled and had a good time. The sun was shining and it was a beutiful day. Keiko and Sakura was laying on the picnick carpet and looked at clouds. They told each other what the clouds looked like.

**-** Haha that one lookes like Naruto oniisan`s ramen! Keiko said and pointes at a cloud that looks like a bowle of ramen.

**- **yeah it does. Sakura said and smiled. Then she saw one that had a behind that looked like a chickens ass. And then her long lost teammate came into her mind again. Before Sakura found Keiko, she felt like she was al alone. Even though she had her mother, she still felt alone. But then she found Keiko and some of the holes in her heart was filled again. But she still misses Sasuke very much and she still loves him.

**- **Sissy, what are you thinking of? Keiko said and looked at Sakura, who was in deep thought.

**- **Hm? oh, nothing. Sakura said with a smile. After a little while Keiko started to rub her eyes.

**- **Tierd? Sakura asked and when the little girl nodded Sakura took with her the picnick carpet and packed up the stuff and took keiko with her. None of the girls knew that they had been watched. Two onyxs eyes followed them untill they where gone. Then the person it`s self disopierd.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**aaaaand cut! haha finaly I`m done with my first chapter xD I hope you guys liked it and I`m always open for opinions and things that you guys want to happend in the story =P **

**please R& comment^^**


	3. Chapter 3 memories and burned dinner

**Here`s chapter number two!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.....if I did it would have sucked really bad, I don`t have Masashi`s imagination=P  
**

Sakura entered they`re house with a sleeping Keiko in her arms. Sakura put down the blancet and brought Keiko up to her room and laied her down on her bed. Sakura looked at Keiko while she slept. She caressed her cheek gently before she closed the door and went downstairs. Sakura took out her medical books and started to study. After a hour of study, Sakura put away the books and went to the kitchen for to start making dinner. She used her mothers recepes. Sakura missed her mother, she remeberd the face that her mother had when she brought Keiko to they`re home.

**----------Flashback---------------**

_Mrs Haruno was in the kitchen and was starting on the dinner when her daughter came in. _

_**-**__ Hi hon, home so early? Mrs Haruno asked and walked up to her daughter. Sakura still had on her cloack. _

_**- **__Honney, why don`t you take of that cloack and tell me all about the mission? Mrs Haruno asked and looked at her daughter with a bright smile. _

_**-**__ Mom, do you think that we have enough food for another person? Mrs Haruno looked questoning at her daughter. _

_**- **__Another person? is Naruto coming for dinner? or Ino-chan or Hinata-chan?Mrs Haruno asked, Sakura shaked her head `no._

_**-**__ Then who is it honney? Sakura tok a way a little part of the cloack so that Keiko was showen. Keiko was hiding behind Sakuras leggs and was holding on to the lower part of her skirt. _

_**- **__Sakura, who is this? Mrs Haruno aked gently. Keiko was holding more on to Sakura`s skirt and hided her face more. _

_**-**__ Mom, this is Keiko, I found her in the village where my mission where...both of her parents are dead and i thought it was best that she lived with us. Sakura said and put a hand on keiko`s back, like to say that every thing was ok. _

_**- **__of course she can stay with us, come let`s go and eat dinner. Mrs Haruno was smiling from ear to ear and holded out her hand for Keiko. Keiko looked up at Sakura who said:  
__**- **__It`s ok, she`s my mother. Keiko took Mrs Haruno`s hand and went into the kitchen with her. Sakura took of her cloack and went into the kitchen as well._

**----------Flashback over----------------**

Sakura was smiling for her self. Then she heard Keiko come into the room and was smiling.

**- **It smells good Sissy-chan. Sakura laughed a little. After a little while when the little girl got used to Sakura and her mother she started to call Sakura "sissy-chan". Sakura loved her adoptive sister like she was her real sister.

**- **Sissy-oneesan your burning the dinner! Keiko yelled out and brought Sakura back to earth.

**-** Oh shit! Sakura yelled and saved the food just in time.

**-** now lets eat, I`m starving! Keiko said and took out two plates and set the table.

Later that evening an ANBU came and said that Tsunade wanted to see Sakura.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Dundundunduuuuuuun!! What do Tsunade want with Sakura? hmmmm...=P  
I hope you guys liked this chapter, and believe me the story will get better!  
(At least I hope it would....) Please remeber to R&Comment^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Keikos fright and star vewing

**Hi guys here`s a new chapter!  
Sorry for the delay, but i had Christmas presents I had to make so...But here it is, sorry if this chapter is a little crappy. **

_Knock, knock!_ Tsunade was sitting at her desk and was dooing her paperwork when someone was knocking on the door.

**-** Come in. Tsunade said not looking up from her paperwork. In came Sakura.

**-** You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?

**-** Yes, I have a mission for you. Tsunade said and looked at Sakura with a serious face.

Back at Sakura`s house, Keiko was sitting and was a little worried. Tsunade gave only Sakura missions when she really needed to or when she felt that Sakura was the perfackt woman for the job, and that was a little often. But keiko was sometimes a little scared that she wouldn`t see Sakura again when she went on missions. But she knew that Sakura was tough. Keiko knew that Sakura was strong, and for two reasons only, 1; proteckting her family and friends, 2; to get her friend and teammate Sasuke back. Then she heard the fornt door open and close. `_Sakura-oneesan is home!`. _Keiko thought and went to greet Sakura.

Sakura enterd her home to be greeted by Keiko. Sakura smiled at her and hugged her.

**- **Oneesan, what`s wrong? Keiko always knew when Sakura was feeling bad.

**-** Tsunade sent me on a new mission, it`s for a week, but she said that you could stay with eather her or Naruto-kun. Sakura didn`t like leaving Keiko behind when she was on missions. She didn`t like the feeling of leaving her and maby never come back.

**- **But what about my traning? Keiko asked and looked at Sakura with her big eyes.

**- **Tsunade will take care of that while I`m away ok? So you don`t have to think of that. Sakura said and hugged Keiko again.  
**- **When are you leaving? Keiko asked while Sakura was hugging her.

**- **Tomorrow night. Sakura said.

**-** oh, but if it`s ok with you I want to stay with Naruto-oniisan. Keiko said and blushed a little. Keiko was always a little found of Naruto, she wanted to be just like him.**(AN: as said; he`s her role modle.)** Sakura laghed a little, when Keiko first got to know Naruto, she thought he was a dork. But then she got to know him better and then she decided that she wanted to become just like him. And she wanted to help him and Sakura to get they`re friend back Sasuke back.

**- **I`ll let Tsunade know. They both went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

**-** Oneesan? Keiko aksed and was playing with her fingers like Hinata. After the Rookie nine**(AN: did I spell that right?)** got to know Sakura`s adoptive sister, little Keiko got a little of they`re personality. Exept form Sai, Sakura always covverd her ears when Sai was about to say someting pervy and inproppite for a little girl on her age.

**- **what Keiko-chan? Sakura asked and looked at Keiko.

**- **Can we go and see the stars with the others tonight? before tou go? Keiko said and was still playing with her fingers shyly.

**- **Shure, I`ll just gonna give them a call.

**A few minutes later**

When Sakura had called all of the rookie nine, she and Keiko went out to meet them.

**- **Naruto- oniisan!!! Keiko yelled and jumped in the arms of Naruto. Keiko changed Naruto`s life comepletely. He was more responsible, he was still the knuckle head ninja but you could tell he had changed.

**-** Keiko-Chan! Hinata was watching while her secret crush was twirling around the little girl.

**-** Hina-oneechan! Keiko yelled again and went to Hinata.

**- **hi Keiko-chan, how are you? Hinata had made Hinata loose her habit of shuttering...but she still shutterd around a sertain knuckle head ninja.

**- **I`m fine! And so it went Keiko was saying hello to Ino(Ino-oneesan), Shikamaru(shika-oniisan), Kiba(kiba-oniisan), Neji(neji-oniisan) Tenten(Tenten-oneesan) Lee( Bushy-neesan).

Then all of them went up on the hill and watched the night sky. Keiko was between Sakura`s legs while Sakura did her hair.

After Sakura did Keiko`s her into pig tails, Keiko went to Akamrau and laied next to him. After a while Keiko fell asleep in Akamarus fhur. Sakura saw that Keiko had fallen asleep and went over to gather her up in her arms. The others said that they had to talk with Sakura, so they went with her home. Keiko was laing on Akamarus back while they went to Sakura`s home.

**At Sakura`s house**

After Sakura had put Keiko to bed, she went down stairs to the others.

**-** so what do you want to talk to me about? Sakura asked and looked at the gang infront of her.

**-** why did Keiko want to see the stars with us tonight? she only does that when you have a mission. Neji said and looked at Sakura who was a little surprised but her face went form surprised to a little sad in a blink of a moment.

**- **yes, I have a misson, it`s a two weeks mission. Sakura looked at her friends, they knew what Keiko felt when Sakura went on a mission.

**- **so, where is she gonna stay? Tenten asked gently.

**-** Well about that, Naruto you don`t mind that she`s staying with you do you? Sakura asked and looked at Naruto who had lightend up.

**-** No not at all. Naruto had his famus grin on his face. Sakura smiled at him, Naruto and the others was a helping hand and she was happy about it.

**-** Thank you Naruto, Tsunade will train her while I`m gone. Sakura said.

After talking a little more, the others went home and Sakura went to bed.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry for the crappy chapter, but it will get better, couse now it`s not long for the acction to start=P **

**please R&R^^**


	5. Chapter 5 A fight and a meeting

**Hi, I decided to reweight this chapter….because…well it just sucked…O.o….hope you like this version better.**

"_blahblah" talking_

_`Blah blah` thinking_

"**blah blah"**_ Inner_

_**Time skip, 1 week**_

Sakura was jumping from tree branch form tree branch on her way back to Konoha. Her one week mission was to help a little village 3 days from Konoha with they`re medics. The whole time in that week Sakura was concerned about Keiko. She knew that Naruto was taking good care of her. But still, she couldn`t help to bee worried. But now she was relieved over that she could now return home.

_**Somewhere, close to Sakura**_

" Suigetsu! SHUT UP!!!" A woman's loads voice was heard. Next to her, were three other persons. . One was white haired, the other one had orange, and the last one had dark onyx hair. They were running from tree branch to tree branch. The woman, named Karin was yelling at her teammate with white hair and small shark teeth.  
"I was just saying that we should ..." He was cut off by Karin.  
"There is a few chakras is in front of us…and it`s a strong chakra is in there too, Sasuke-kun what should we do?" Karin said/asked as she went up to raven haired one, named Sasuke. There was a little silence before Sasuke said:  
" Well just go up and see what's going on, but we`ll not fight, only if they start to attack us." The others nodded in agreement and all of them went to the direction where the chakras came from.

_**At the same time**_

Sakura was smiling, soon she was home. But then she felt some unknown chakras coming her way. She went a little longer until they were up in her tail.  
"Hey missy, what are you doing here all alone?" The first one asked. `_Yes, they underestimate me…this is easier than I thought` _Sakura thought as she smiled to herself. The three male ninja`s came closer to her. She took about a kunai and held it close to the front of her leg so they didn`t see it. Then she threw it at them. Of course, they were surprised. And that's when she made her move. She filled her fist with chakra and hit the ground so it made a crater. The ninjas where so surprised about her attacks that she knocked all of them down in one hit. Then she felt new four faint chakras. _`is it someone else who watches me? or…it`s someone that wants to have a fight? `_ Sakura thought as she looked around, to see if she could see any move meant in the forest. But she couldn`t see anything. _`it`s in these times I wish I was a Hyuga`_ Sakura thought as she sighed. The faint chakras came slowly closer, and then suddenly they were gone.

She was just about to jump back up to the tree branches when she felt something hit her neck and the world around her became black.

_**A day later, somewhere**_

She woke up with a sore neck. It felt like someone had beaten her with a stone of brick. _`Damn, what happened someone beat me up with a stone of brick?!` _She thought as she rubbed her neck. She sat there for a while before her cell door opened and a man with white hair came in with a plate of food. Sakura had no idea of where she was, or witch day it was. When she saw the food, her stomach started to growl.  
"Where am I?" she asked as she looked down at the cold stone floor. The man didn`t answer, instead he put the plate in front of her. She hesitated at first, but then the hunger took over and she almost jumped in the food. When she was done eating, she asked again.  
"Where am I?" The man just smirked at her and said;  
" you are at the Akatsuki main base." Sakura`s eyes winded. _`Akatsuki base?!` _sheyelled/asked in her mind.  
"Come with me, the leader wants to see you". The man said and took a grip around Sakura`s wrist and pulled her up on her feet. Then he took her with him out of the cell and towards the main room where the Akatsuki leader was waiting for her.

Madara was sitting in his big boss chair. In the same room was the rest of the Akatsuki. Sasuke was sitting in a chair and looked bored. Then the big double door started to open. But he didn`t care too look who Suigetsu was having with him. All he thought about what he just got to know a few weeks ago about his brother. Why didn`t the hokage or the elders tell him the truth? it was understandable that they didn`t tell him when he was a little kid. But He grew up, got older and the understood more. And still they didn`t tell him. Sasuke was confused, he didn`t know what to do or not do. He had said to Madara that he wanted to destroy Konoha. But now he didn`t know any more. If he was going to destroy Konoha then he had to kill people that had nothing to do what happened to his family, or his brother. And he had to kill his best friend Naruto who was close to him as a brother, Sakura and Kakashi. And the truth was that he didn`t want that.

His thoughts were cut by a familiar voice, or yelling.

**-** LET GO OF ME FISH FACE ASSHOLE!!! Sasuke looked at the source of the voice. Then he saw Sakura fighting to get out of Suigetsu`s grip.

Sakura was to bissy to get herself out of Suigetsu`s grip to even notice the other people in the room.

**- **Sakura, so nice of you to join us. Madara said and grinned behind his mask.

**- **Hn, what do you want with me? Why am I here? Sakura hissed. Finally she got out of Suigetsu`s grip on her and stepped a little away from him.

**-** Well you see, we need a medic, and you the best. Tsunade`s apprentice.

Sakura glared at him, no way in hell that she was joining the Akatsuki. She needed to get home to Keiko.

**- **well sorry for blow up you little evile plan and all pumpkin head but that's not gonna happen. Sakura said coldly to Madara.

**-** How dare you talk like that to Madara-sama!? A woman with red hair and black horn glasses on. She was wearing a slutty outfit. **(AN: do I need to tell yah more? it`s Karin...damn I hate her!)**

**-** I dare because I don`t care what he thinks four eyes! Sakura yelled at the girl/woman.

**-** Why you...The girl woman was cut by Sasuke.

**-** Karin that's enough. Sasuke said in a cols stern voice. Sakura looked at him, she couldn`t believe it, he was with them.

**-** So what do you say? Do you want to become stronger and become our medic? Madara asked and looked at the glaring Sakura.

**-** I already told you, there`s no way in hell I`m joining you and don`t come with " I can make you stronger crap". Because I`m not falling for it! Sakura yelled, she was beond pissed but still she hopes that Sasuke hasn`t gone completely to the evil side. And when she said those words, she said them for him and herself.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Bambambambaaaam!!  
now I`m finiched with the new version of chapt 5. I hope you liked it and please review^^**


	6. chap 6 The threat and the missing part

**Hey pople, sorry for the long time it took me to finaly upload this chapter. But I have had wrighting blocks…O.o…but anyway, I hope you like it and just enjoy^^**

**Back in Konoha**

Keiko was sitting on Naruto`s bed and looked out of the window. She was resting her head on her arms who was on the window frame. She missed Sakura, everyone did. Naruto was in the kitchen making ramen. Earlier that day Keiko had been training with Tsunade. While Keiko was training with Tsunade, Naruto was training with Kakashi and Yamato.

**-** Keiko, dinner`s ready! Naruto said/yelled from the kitchen. Keiko went off the bed and into the kitchen where Naruto was waiting for her.

**-** She`ll be ok, The others will find her, so don`t worry ok? Naruto said gently. He always knew when Keiko was feeling bad. And he also knew what to say.

**-** I know, but I just have this really weird feeling. I don`t know if it`s good or bad. It`s confusing. Keiko said and was fumbling with her food.

**- **hm, well you`ll know what it is when the time comes ok, but now you have to eat you're stomach sounds like a starving bear. Naruto said a smiled. Keiko nodded and smiled at him. Naruto knew how to make her feel better. _`Naruto-oniisan is right, the others will find Sakura-oneesan and everything will be like normal again.`_

**Back in the Akatsuki base. **

Sakura was being put back in her cell until she changed her mind. But Sakura just let them dream on, there was no way that she was going to change her mind. And under the whole conversation between her and Madara, Sasuke didn`t say a word. It looked like he was thinking of something more important than convincing her to join the Akaktsuki. Sakura was looking out of the cell window when she heard that the cell door was opening. An Akatsuki member she knows as Kisame came in, he said that Madara wanted to speak to her again. So he led her out of the cell.

When they came into the room Sakura had been into earlier, Kisame let her go, but stood behind her. Madara was now glaring through his mask." I`ll ask you again, will you join the Akatsuki?" Sakura was glaring back at him. "No." she said and still glares at him. Then Madara said:" then I have no choice…well let's see it this way, shall we? If you are not joining than you friends and everyone in the village die….even that little girl of yours". `Keiko` Sakura thought. The memory of the little girl where running through Sakura`s head like a film that wouldn`t stop. On the other side of the room Sasuke stood and still looked like he didn`t care. But he`s mind went off like a racket when Madara said "that little girl for yours". `Does Sakura have a kid? No….it can`t be, she couldn`t have….SHIT!!!` Sasuke was cursing in his mind like a bomb.

Sakura`s voice took him back to reality. "Fine…I`ll join….but if you hurt her….then there`s nowhere on earth that you`ll could hide…I`ll find you…and kill you with my bear hands." Sakura was sending death glares to everyone in the room. She looked like lionesses that were fighting to save her cub. "Fine, Sasuke, you`ll be in charge of her. Train her and make her ready." Sasuke was glaring at Madara, `What? Why me? And how dare he take away Sakura form her kid?!` Even if he didn`t show it, Sasuke where pissed of that Madara took Sakura away from her kid. He may be with the enemy, but some of he`s old self where still in him.

"Hn, let`s go". Sasuke said and went out of the room, and hold the door open and waiting for Sakura to follow him. Sakura sent Madara a last glare before she went out of the door with Sasuke.

**Two days later….**

Sakura woke up to the feeling like she was laying on something soft, and alive. When she opened her eyes she found out that she was laying into Sasuke. In his room he only had one bed, and it was queen sized, but he had a rough time to convince her to lie in the same bed since there wasn't a couch or an extra madras in there. She quickly went back to her side of the bed, but she went a little too far and she fell on the floor, with a shriek and a big thud. Sasuke woke up to the shriek and the thud. "What the?!" he sat up in the bed, then he looked down at the floor and found Sakura sitting there rubbing her poor hurting ass. "Ouch" she hissed, and then she felt like someone was watching her. "What?" she asked with a cold stern voice. "Hn, nothing." Sasuke said and went out of bed. He got dressed and went into the bathroom. Sakura got up from the floor and got dressed in the time Sasuke was in the bathroom. Then the both of them went to get some breakfast.

**In Konoha…**

Keiko where waking up with the sun hitting her face. She was in Naruto`s house, he had given her the bed and himself where laying on the floor on a madras. She looked out of the window, the sun was shining and the birds where singing. It was a fine day for training, and on these days Keiko would smile and jump around, but today, she was quite…and she wouldn`t speak. On the day before Naruto had told her that they`ll get Sakura back, no matter what. And those thoughts made her smile and really believe it, but today…she felt life less. The snoring of the sleeping Naruto on the floor made her smile a little weak smile.

"Naruto-oniisan, wake up" Keiko started to shake Naruto a bit and all she got in replay was a big snore. "NARUTO-ONIISAN!!" Keiko yelled. And that made Naruto wake up "SASUKE-TEME DON`T TAKE MY RAMEN!!!" Keiko just looked at him and sweatdroped. "Naruto-oniisan it`s morning". Keiko said in an almost whispering voice, but Naruto could hear it. "Right….morning…" Naruto mumbled and got up. Keiko was now back at starting out of the window. After Naruto got dressed, he looked at Keiko and sighed. He knew that she missed Sakura, and that she felt like she was a burden to him. But Naruto didn`t want her to think that.

"Hey, Keiko what do you want for breakfast?" Naruto asked with a grin. Keiko looked at him and said

"Can we have ramen?" Keiko smiled a bit, and that turned Naruto`s grin even bigger. "Sure! Let`s got dattebayo!" Keiko got dressed and they went to Ichirakuramen shop (**AN: I have no Idea if I spelled that right…**)

**Akatsuki back….somewhere…..**

Sakura and Sasuke were back in his room. She was sitting by the window and was looking at the view. Sasuke was sitting on his bed and was cleaning his weapons. None of them was saying a word. "So…when are you so posed to train me?" Sakura asked not even looking at him. Sasuke didn`t say anything at first, but then he put the weapons away and said: "Now." And stood by the door and was waiting for her to follow. Sakura then stood up and followed him. When they came to the training grounds Sakura saw a lot of other ninjas spare with each other. Sakura saw a woman with red hair and black glasses on. She was drinking water and next to her where two men sitting. Sasuke walked up to them and asked if the where a training field that was free. And the man who had white hair and had shark like teeth, said that there was one in the south but it would only be free in one hour before it would be taken again. Sasuke then nodded and went to get the keys.

**With the others…**

The red haired woman glared at Sakura. And asked: "So…you are the new member huh?" Sakura looked at her with no emotion in her face and said:" What is it to you?" "Oh nothing, but I just want to tell you that if you ever touch Sasuke…then you're dead" Sakura just rolled her eyes "And why do you think I care?" The red head glared harder and said: "Well I can`t you wouldn't? He`s like the hottest guy ever alive!" Sakura rolled her eyes again "Yeah, he may be hot, but he`s a jerk." The red head glared harder at Sakura "Why you little BIT" "Sakura com on." The red head was cut off by Sasuke who took with him Sakura and went to the training grounds.

**THERE FINALLY FINNISHED!!! I like this chapter, and I think that I finally made it through with Sasuke :D whoot…and the next one will come soon….but not too soon…I hope :P**

**Ja ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 at the Akatsuki

**I have re-written and re-written, this chapter so many times, that I`m slowly going crazy. But now I think I`ve got it. Sorry for the long wait guys, but as said I have had no inspiration O.o Enjoy this chapter ^^ and hope fully chap number 8 will come soon.  
Disclaimer: Naruto would suck if I owned Naruto! So no, I do not own Naruto…**

It had now been days since Sakura was forced to join Akatsuki. She was put in Sasuke`s care, and since their last training session they had been send out on some small missions. In between Sakura had found a book about genjutsu. And since she had been training the most she could. Sasuke on the other hand had not talked to Sakura, well not at as much as she would like him to. He had been often out training, and when he wasn`t he was cleaning his weapons or was out in the forest and just looking at the sky. Sakura didn`t mind much all of the privacy he gave her. But she started to get lonely, when she was alone in the room; she had much time to think of all what had happened in the last couple of weeks and years for that matter. She really saw now how much he had changed. How could she blame him? He had got a lot of crap happen to him, and to her it looked like people didn`t see how young he really was when his family died. Her thoughts was cut off by Sasuke enter the room. As usual he was quite and didn`t say a thing. He went straight to the bed and lied down with his back facing her. She looked at him; to her he looked tense like years and years of tension was build up in his back. As a medic she knew that it couldn`t be healthy to go around with so much tension in one's body.  
She reached her hand forward to touch his shoulder, but pulled it back. For now she wanted him to get as much sleep as he could, and maybe, if he was lucky he would get to release some of the tension when he slept, so that he could sleep well. She looked out of the window; there was a full moon out. It was shining brightly and as she turned off the light, it gave a ghostly glow into the room. She looked up at it for a while and took in its beauty. She envied it, it was up there and shined brightly no matter what, and was accompanied by all of the stars up there. By looking at the moon got her to think of Naruto. She missed him and all of her other friends in Konoha. Not to mention Keiko. _`Some how I`ll get back Keiko don`t worry`. _This was her last thought before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

The sun was shining and Sakura woke up with the sun hitting her in the face. Sakura stretched and yawned before she looked next to her. Where Sasuke had fallen asleep the night before was now empty. _"He`s probably out training again"_ Sakura thought and after getting dressed the door opened and in came the same girl who had come and given her breakfast, lunch and dinner in the days she had been there. Even though as she was a part of Akatsuki Madara didn`t trust her fully. So when she wasn`t out on small missions she was in her/Sasuke`s room and wasn`t allowed to leave. It annoyed here a little, but she liked it there. Because she then could read in the genjutsu book she had found not long ago. The girl that always came in with food for was named Sayuri. Sayuri didn`t remember what had happened to her, but what she did remember was that Khonan had found her and took her in. But since she was gone with Pain somewhere she had ordered Sayuri to stay there where she was safe. Sayuri said that Khonan was going to come and get her when she was done with her mission with Pain. When Sayuri had told her this, Sakura smiled. Whatever happened to Sayuri it didn`t matter anymore, because looking in to her eyes, Sakura saw that she was happy and loved. _"I hope that Khonan can come back and get Sayuri soon". _ Sakura thought and hugged Sayuri good bye when she left.

Sasuke was walking down the halls of the hide out. Having Sakura back in his life was a little shock, he thought that he had cut all bonds. But then he saw her entering the room where Madara was forcing her to join Akatsuki. He never asked her about the little girl she was supposed to have. The truth was that he was afraid, he didn`t want the old feelings to return. They could hurt her, he could hurt her if he knew and use her to get to him. And he didn`t want that. So that`s why he wanted to stay away from her as much as he could.

He came back to his room, and found Sakura talking to the girl he had seen some times in the hide out. When he came in, he heard a noise he haven`t heard in a long time; Sakura`s laughter. Hearing her laughter again awaked feelings in him that he didn`t want to be there. He closed his eyes for a split second and then fully entered the room. The girls looked up as he came in and went into the bathroom. Sayuri took with her the empty plates and said her goodbyes to Sakura as she went out.

When Sayuri left, Sakura felt alone again. Even if Sasuke was there they never talked. Sakura glared at the bed blanket as she came out of the bathroom. "Why don`t you talk to me?" She said while she still was glaring at the bed blanket. Sasuke glanced at her and said: "I just have nothing to say." With his answer Sakura looked or more like glared at Sasukes back. "You have nothing to say? So you had no intention in telling me why you are with the Akatsuki? Or why you won't come home?" Her voice where getting higher as she talked. "Hn, it`s not your burden it`s mine and mine alone." He said as he still had his back turned to her. "Don`t you ever miss Konoha? Not e even a bit?" Sakura asked with a little gentler voice. "No." he said. Her eyes widened at his answer. "Well I do. I miss the way Kakashi always came late to training because of his books. I miss the way Naruto always would ask me or anyone for ramen. I miss the way I and Ino always would fight with each other. I miss the way Hinata always would blush when Naruto was near, or the way Shikamaru would say: "What a drag "to almost everything. I miss the way Kiba would always goof around with Akamaru. But what I miss the most is the way you and Naruto always would pick up a fight for everything. And the way my little sister would smile her cute little smile showing me that everything would be all right." When she said the last part tears where running down her cheeks. She whipped them away only to make room for more. "I understand what you're going through, I know you feel that if you where stronger then you could save them. But some day you have to realize that what has happened has happened! You can`t change the past no matter how much you wish for it, and going after the ones that did it will not bring them back! It will only give you a first class ticket to prison! While she yelled her heart out Sasuke was quite, just like the night he left Konoha. It was like he could hear her tears, and it hurt. Somewhere in his cold ice heart it hurt. He might have cut the bonds, but they, especially her left a mark. "Don`t talk about things you don`t know anything about" he said after a little while with total silence. He went back to the bathroom and again went into the shower. Sakura lay back on the bed. She looked up at the sealing her eyes were still sore from all the crying. She lay on her side and eventually felled asleep.

**Sorry again guys for the long wait but…..writing block sucks….-.-  
But I hope you liked this chapter, stay tuned for more ^^ and hopefully it won`t take to long for the next chapter xD**


End file.
